Legend of Eragon
by Jerh
Summary: Eragon becomes what is needed to save the world from a great darkness. This is a very AU story I will take form the original work on some thing such as people and places but most of the story will be different.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Eragon**

Written by: Jeremy

_**A/N:**_This is a recreation of my all-time favorite books of the Inheritance Cycle by the author Christopher Paolini. I take no credit for the base idea and the general layout of this story, I am taking this story and letting my imagination recreate it in a way that will fallow much of the story of the first 2 books in chain of events but this will be in essence completely different which I will give one example: Eragons Saphira is not in this recreation. Also note this is my first Fan Fiction and it is completely inspired by Christopher's books, so I wanted to give him thanks for giving us all such I great story to inspire our imaginations.

**Chapter 1**

(This chapter is to clear up the history differences between my story and CP's version)

Eragon to awoke sore and hunger form the grueling demands of the day before but this seemed to be the norm for him, in fact he did not even see this as odd as far as he knew this was just how life was. Laying their preparing to get up he heard voices which surprised him, the only time he has ever see anyone other than his father was on the rare occasions they would travel from their almost hidden house in The Spine to the small town of Carvahall. He slid from his bed without the slightest of sounds so his father and whoever this other man was would not notice his presence listening in on their conversation.

As he was hidden around the corner to his father personal study he could hear them speak, the strange man was looking at his father with a look of reverence as if Eragons father were the greatest man he had ever seen. "Brom the Empire seems to be encroaching on Surda land as of late and with the elves not showing any signs of leaving Du Weldenvarden to help, we in the Varden our worried we will have to send our forces to Surda and help them fight off the Empire before too long." Eragons father raised his hand to his chin while he thought over these developments before he said. "This is grave news but not all that surprising the King has been complacent far longer than we ever hoped for but I am sure he himself will not bother leaving Uru'baen so my guess is we will only have the Empires arms to deal with." The stranger nodded to this. "I agree the King will see this as just a large game he does not care for the life's that will be lost."

His father looked at the man with a look of pure sorrow. "My friend I think it's time I acted on my vision, I believe Eragon is as ready as anyone can ever be but I hate to think what awaits my son." The man just lowered his head. "I would very much like to meet him one day Brom from all you have told me he has become quite the young man since you found him 20 years ago." The man seemed to cut off thinking this was something that should not be spoken of out loud but it was too late, Eragon had heard and he would hide himself no more.

He stormed around the corner with a look of confusion and anger on his face. "What is this, you found me father." His father and the strange man turned their heads to him in shock evident on both faces. "Eragon what are you doing, I did not think were up son." Eragons anger seemed to grow with his question be returned with a question. "I am sorry father I have never disrespected you before but I demand answers to my questions what is going on here." The stranger looked at his father, "I should go I have given you my news and it appears I have caused you a problem my friend I hope to see you soon." Brom nodded and allowed his friend to see himself out and just stared at Eragon for a bit. "Son come sit we should talk." Eragon set in the chair the stranger had across from his father and did not say a thing just stared at his father with a questioning look.

After a long silence his father appeared to have decided how to begin. "Son I know you must have a large number of questions, you have always show maturity and wisdom beyond your years but I still feared to reveal everything to you before I was sure you were ready now it appears I must." Eragon narrowed his eyes but remained silent so his father continued. "Your whole life has been training and you have never complained or have know any different your only real interaction with other people are the few times each year we travel to Carvahall. I have taught you everything I know from swords man ship to magic and you have always been trusting and loyal to me you never disobey and you may very well be one of the most brilliant students anyone could hope for and as of late you have been showing an interest to travel and seeing the world, I have discouraged by using my increasingly detraining health."

Eragon interrupted, "Brom I shall not call you father again till I know what the comment "finding me?" was all about." Brom lowered his head, "Son I am not your father by birth and I will explain everything to you if you will only stay calm and allow me, it's a very long story." Eragons eyes were starting to water but he would not cry even at the thought of his whole life being a lie, the one person he loved and trusted had been lying to him and with anger in his voice. "Very well I will listen to what you have to say." Brom looking at his son maybe not by birth but son to him all the same and seeing all the anger in him which was so rare for Eragon who was always so calm and level headed, lowered his head and began,

_My story begins slightly over 100 years ago when the Dragon Rider were in their prime all of Alagaesia and the surrounding lands were in a time of peace and prosperity one that had been around for thousands of years under the guard of the Dragon Riders. The Riders were men and elves that rode on the backs of Dragons which are the oldest and most powerful of creatures in all the land. The Dragons would bond to their riders in such a manner that the two would be come as one you can describe it as a soul bound in the truest since of the word, allowing the rider to uses the dragons near limitless energy as if it were their own no matter the distance between the Rider and Dragon. This made even the weakest riders more powerful in magic then the greats of wizards but unlike most Wizards and other magical users the riders were also warriors which none could hope to match in strength or speed, they were thought to be unstoppable to all but another rider._

_The thousands of years of peace were not meant to last it would seem. In the height of their glory and this giving rise to the Riders largest mistake pride and thinking that they were in since infallible allowed an evil man the chance to steal five dragon eggs form the home of the Riders on Vroengard Island with the help of a group of Shades which knew at the rate the riders were going they would be all but destroyed without the destruction of the Riders. Once the eggs were noticed gone the riders search every were trying to find them but with no luck and after many years had passed the searching started to slow since they were getting no results at all. All this time the Shades had helped this man knowing only a human or elf would ever be able to get an egg to open and using unknown dark magic's they created the first Dragon Rider outside the order in history, this new rider trained in magic by the shades._

_I have taught you so much of magical creature in you training and as you know shades are when men take evil spirits into them self's causing a Shade to be created but with Galbatorix being trained by them and having the power of a dragon he was able to take in evil spirits making him twice as powerful as even the strongest of Riders in essence he created an abomination the Shade Rider. After all this he found four other evil men made them swear oaths in the Ancient Language which we know you cannot lie in this language or break oaths made in it so after they swore loyalty to him he offered them the eggs in the same way as he had hatched his they had theirs and with that four new Shade Riders each of which was stronger than any rider was now born__._

_Galbatorix gathered his forces in secret gathering Shades which are the closest to the Riders in magic and Ra'zac which do not possess magic but are as strong and fast as en elf but with wings, both are very powerful and in small groups of two or three they can even kill a single Rider. Ra'zac as you know feed on humans causing the Riders to hunt them forcing them into hiding so they were quick to join in helping to destroy the Riders. So now Galbatorix had an army that could rival that of the riders them self's and in only fifteen years from the stealing of the eggs to all that._

_With his army ready and the Dragon Riders having no idea of their existence even, the Shade Riders, Shades, and Ra'zac using their combined power were able to get past the wards around Vroengard and attacked without warning even with the surprise and numbers the Dragon Riders were still extremely powerful by the time the fighting had stopped the Dragon Riders were all but destroyed but the evil army had suffered drastically the Ra'zac were almost completely destroyed and the shades as well, as for the Shade Riders only Galbatorix and Morzan had survived. With the remainder of his army he ambushed Riders as they returned to Vroengard either just to come back home or to see why they couldn't get into contact with anyone, in the end the riders were gone. So the almighty Galbatorix and what was left of his army left for Uru'baen and relieved the human king of his crown declaring himself the ruler of all of Alagaesia._

Brom ended and looked at Eragon who had a look of complete confusion on his face, Brom knew it was a lot to take in so he waited. After a long silence Eragon said, "But what does any of this have to do with me." Brom looked at him, Eragon had no idea how gifted he was never having much interaction with others but under Brom's teaching Eragon had become the most powerful human in recorded history, he had never seen anyone handle weapons with such skill and cast spell just short of the level the greatest Dragon Riders could do and this was without the bond of a dragon. Eragon could speak the Ancient Language, knows all of Alagaesia by heart even though he has been no were but with maps, he is a warrior and a scholar at the age of 20. "Yes my son, I guess I have not got to the part yet have I." Eragon just looked at his supposed father after all his thinking this was all a great story but had no bearing on him he wanted to know about the finding him part.

Brom smiled and began again. "I was a Dragon Rider my son." Eragon jaw dropped unable to say anything with the last remark, so Brom continued. "My Dragon was killed above the water by Vroengard and I fell from high in the sky to the ocean below, I hit with such impact from that height I thought I was dead but needless to say I survived. I washed up on the shore just north of Narda; normally a Rider that loses his Dragon would kill himself but I burned with so much anger from my lose I wanted vengeance on the Shade Rider Morzan who stole her from me." Brom looked to be in so much pain it even hurt Eragon to see this but Brom seemed to release the pain after a minute and focused back on Eragon.

_Now I will finish this story, in all my grief and rage I traveled to the humans__,__ dwarfs and elf's I helped Surda break away from the Empire and also formed the Varden a group of humans with the solo purpose of destroying Galbatorix. I gathered the armies of the Varden, Surda, dwarfs, and elves to help defeat Galbatorix and every one was egger for fear of his power or hatred, for the love they had for the Riders that he stole from them. All the races met just East of Uru'baen next to Hadarac Desert, once we were amassed we met him and all his army which the numbers of the Empire were huge and in the three year it tuck us to gather our army he had gathered the Empire and conscripted warriors to fight for him from all over._

_By the end of the worst battle in recorded history matched only by the one on Vroengard Galbatorix had won the other races were in full retreat but the king did not have the forces to give case so we entered a state were no side had the people for war. This battle was called The Great Death, due to the number of people that died which was well over half a million people. _

Eragon just set there in complete shock by the total number of people that died and lowered his head thinking how crazy this was to think of his father was a great warrior Dragon Rider and leading some joint race war on this evil power full man and his army. After a brief silence as if Brom was mourning the death of all those in that great battle he continued.

_The different races went back to their homes, elves never leave Du Weldenvarden anymore the dwarfs stay in their homes in the Beor Mountains along with the Varden and the Surda Empire fell back to their Kingdom. I had not had the chance for my revenge and I was but a shadow of my former self I was going to assassinate Morzan which would in turn kill his dragon even if it cost me my life. So once I made it into Uru'baen and the palace looking and waiting for my chance I realized upon getting there that I would never achieve my goal I could since they were both far more powerful then I without a dragon and even with a dragon it would be all I would be able to do even with all the luck in the world to kill a single Shade Riders as they are twice as strong as Riders easily the only reason three were killed at Vroengard is due to the sear number of Riders at that time._

_So I decided to make Morzan kill me that night I was going to attack with no chance to win but just to end my suffering but on my way to attack I felt a strong draw from deep in the catacombs of the palace were I found two dragon eggs I was shocked to say the least I was sure Galbatorix would have destroyed all of them but I guess he wanted them for his army. As I got close I could since very strong wards around each of the eggs and I knew if I was able to get one I would not have time to get the other due to the fact the wards would be synced to Galbatorix and the second they broke he would know, so I decided to grab one and run to which I barely made it out but once I did I decided the elves were the only ones that could protect it so I went to Ellesmera in Dy Weldenvarden the capital of the elves._

_Once I arrive we tried to get the egg to hatch and it wouldn't hatch for anyone so after many years in Du Weldenvarden I was about to take it to the Varden to see if it would hatch for a human but that night I had a vision of you my son. It told me were to go and how to find you I informed the elves to keep the egg safe and I was on my way to The Spine were my vision told me to go and once I was in the place of my vision thinking how foolish this was to be chasing a dream but it was in the voice of my lost dragon so I had to follow it. When I was about to turn around and leave a flash of light followed by a blast that leveled a large area throwing me off my feet stopping me from leaving and in the center in a creator their set you my son._

Eragon was a little taken back not know if he should believe everything his father or Brom had said but the whole story was told to him in the Ancient Language so he knew it had to be true and Brom would not lie he thought to himself, "Brom knows I can break through his mental barriers with eases he had always told me that he never knew how I was able to uses magic and my mind with such skill and efficiency and that he doubted anyone could last more than mere minutes against my mind, even though I have only ever trained with his mind and always trusted him and respected too much to take anything from his mind I had no idea all this was being kept from me." After this Eragon looked up from his thought to see Brom staring at him with a look of uncertainty so Eragon asked. "Brom I am sorry this is a lot to take in, I know it all has to be true do to the Ancient Language but if I think on this I come to the conclusion that you have been training me these last 20 years to make me into some kind of weapon against the Empire? Is that all I am to you BROM a weapon something for you to get your revenge with?"

Eragon stared at Brom with such intensity were as Brom eyes began to tear up but Brom was not the type to ever cry so none would fall but he looked Eragon square in the eyes and said, "No to me you will always and have always been my son no different than if you were of my blood but yes I trained you I know from my vision the egg will hatch for none other than you and I wanted you ready and I will be gone soon son." Eragon had noticed Brom's health declining the last few years but he only thought it was part of being human but he remembers the stories Brom told him of the Riders as a child they were not able to get old or sick, so with tears in his eyes. "Father if you were a Rider I though you could not get sick or die from your stories only magic or weapons could kill a Rider." Brom could see the fear in his sons eye of losing him even after learning all this and he knew that Eragon knew he loved him, this filled him with such pride know how wise his son was to be at the age of 20 to hear all of this and still worry about him. "Son yes if a rider never loses his dragon he could live forever, but I lost mine and it varies after the loss of a dragon most riders just take their life were some can live another 100 to 200 years none have lived past 200 but many don't even make it to 100, so in truth I could go at any time." With both now at a loss of words they just set and looked at each other both going through a wide range of emotions not know what they should be feeling.

After a time which seemed like forever, Brom final was ready to be finished for the night. "Eragon I know you just learned all this but we don't have time anymore I was going to tell you all this after the man left anyway you just came in when we were talking because now is the time my son. Tomorrow we have to head for the elves and you have to claim your rightful place." Eragon with a look of amazement, "Father I know you mean well but I don't know if I am ready for all this I just learned so much about the past and it turns out that I don't even know who my mother and father really are if I even have any since I just appeared, I need time." A look of sympathy shown across Brom's face, "Sorry son but the man that was here earlier was Jeod an old friend from the Varden with news that the Empire is on the move and this means Galbatorix's army must be ready again more Shades and Ra'zac not to mention the hundreds of thousands of men in his army and I am sure he will start within the next year. So this does not allow for time, it has been almost 75 years since The Great Death and you have a destiny and it is you who must save this word my son."

Eragon hated that though that much of his life was set for him and part of him wanted to rebel against this idea but there was no way he could allow people to suffer if he thought there was a chance he could stop it. "Very well father we can leave whenever you want I will not allow others to suffer if there is a chance I can stop it." Brom was struck by this even after having his life turned upside down he would focus for the greater good. "You are wise my son and I am proud of you beyond words, we will leave first thing in the morning I know it will be hard after all this but please get yourself something to eat it's been all day and go to sleep you will need it for our journey." Eragon arose from his chair and realized he had just spent all day with his father going over all this and he was in fact tired and hungry from the emotional aspect of it all. "Yes father I will grab something to eat and head to bed," Eragon paused, "thank you for telling me everything, it will take some time for me to completely get my head around all this but I think sleep would be great at this point. Good night father." Brom looked up at him and smiled, "Good night my son." Eragon turned and headed for the kitchen and grabbed some bread and water before heading to his room, once there he lay on his bed. Were most would have an extremely hard time getting to sleep after a day such as his he did not, he had always had such control of himself he just closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Before the sun Eragon awoke again to allot of noises from the other room and for a second not quite knowing what it was until he realized what happened the day before and his father must be packing. He went to the living room and seen his father gathering what supplies they had in the house, then he seen Eragon and smiled. "Son you're up, good. You need to go gather your gear as quick as possible we will be leaving shortly and it's very likely we will never come back here again." Eragon knew it was time to see just what destiny his father was so sure awaited him, so he went to his room to gather his things.

Eragon was never one to overdo anything so he packed the thing that would be needed most, a few changes of clothes and knowing his father would have gathered the rest of the supplies they would need. So he finished by grabbing the things he treasured most a sword given to him by his father who told him it was made by the elves and was the closest things to the blades which the riders used, along with a bow he song from a tree himself which he was no singer that anyone would enjoy to hear but he loved how you could affect nature with it and create some very creative things. As he started to leave he turned to look at his room one more time which he may never see again and was sad at the thought of leaving home for good.

After walking out the front door and seeing the sun just start to appear over the horizon Eragon looked to the barn and seen his father loading up their one horse Snowfire and walked over. "All ready father." Brom climbed on to the back of Snowfire and look at Eragon, "Great, we can get moving then." Eragon nodded and then his father was off, the horse was at a fast gallop not top speed by any means but far faster than any human should be able to move. Eragon lowered his head and laughingly said to himself, "Outstanding father you take the only horse and set a speed like that." Without a second thought Eragon was off, he was slowly closing the gap between them which Brom just turned to see and smiled.

As they closed in on Carvahall by the end of the day Brom and Eragon slowed down not wanting people to see Eragon running at the speed he had all day. Eragon look at his father and laughed knowing Brom had been feeding the horse his own energy to keep the pace all day. "Old man you look worse than I do even with the horse." Brom turned and swatted at Eragons head in a joking manner which he could have dodged with no effort but let it hit and laughed. "You know son you are going to love it once we get to the elves you will finally run into those that can keep up with you and not some old man." Eragon smiled at this, "No father I don't see anyone truly comparing to you in my eyes but I do look forward to meeting the elves." Brom smiled back.

Coming into Carvahall in the evening Brom looked down to Eragon, "Son we will head to Garrow's house and see if he can spare us a room for the night and you can catch up with Roran." Eragon loved the idea he and Roran always got along really well being about the same age and all even though they only seen each other on the rare occasions they came to town for Brom to get supplies and talk to Garrow. "Great it's been over six months since I last saw him it will be nice." Once they reached Garrow's house which was almost in the center of the village and was hands down one of the largest homes in all of the village of Carvahall they were welcomed by Katrina who was engaged to Roran as she set on the front porch. "Brom, Eragon what a rare surprise I have not seen you in what seems like forever." Both smiled at her. "Hello Katrina is Garrow home?" Brom asked. "Yes he and Roran should be out any second I am just waiting on Roran again as always." They all lightly laughed at this.

A few minutes past of the three just giving meaningless conversation then Garrow and Roran came out the front door. Garrow then said with any overly excited voice, "Brom, Eragon what a pleasure this is." Walking over and grabbing Brom's hand in a firm shack wail Eragon and Roran did the same. (Brom) "It's great to see you both." (Garrow) "Yes it's been far too long." (Roran) "You guys up here for more supplies again." (Brom) "No I just need to talk to your father for a bit in privet." Roran, Katrina, and Eragon tuck the hint and started to the tavern down the road.

All three had a few drinks and ate while talking about Roran and Katrina up and coming engagement. Once they were all a little drunk other than Eragon for some reason he was never able to feel the effects of alcohol they made their way out of the tavern to which Eragon was thankful he made it out without having to tell why he was here do to the events of his two friends life's making them forget their manners so they did not ask much from him. They had to make sure Katrina got home which was almost right next to Rorans houses so not too much of a sidetrack.

Eragon waited outside Katrina's houses listening to the two going on, "I love you Katrina." "I love you Roran." He just smiled and thought how nice it would be to meet someone that you loved like they loved each other. Once the two finally walked in the front door of Roran's house Roran didn't even notice his dad and Brom, he just went straight for his bedroom to sleep off the events of a great night but Eragon not being effect by the fun in the manner Roran was seen them and walked over. "Hello Eragon," Garrow said with a smile. "You know were the guest rooms are go head and pick one out and I we will see you in the morning." Eragon looked at his father who nodded so he thanked Garrow and headed for his room.

Brom came into Eragons room early and the second the door moved Eragon woke up as always when something moved that should not when he was asleep he would just know and wake. Brom looked slightly worried on his face. "Eragon we have to go the Empire is here gathering young men for the army if they see you they will try and take you we have to sneak out fast." Eragon nodded and in lighting speed was dressed and had his weapons, Brom handed him a cloak with a hood and told him to put it on without a question he did. As they were about to leave they heard the front door get busted in soldiers were coming in they were going were ever they please and with Rorans room the closes they found him just waking up from the noise, which then they heard him yell, "Who they hell are you? Get your hands off me." then hearing him start to fight them followed by a sound of him grown then hitting the ground.

Brom seen Eragons face and said, "Don't Eragon, you are not ready for this we need to run." but even as he said this Eragon was out the door. As soon as the door was opened a soldier who was just about to come in the room looked at him with a slight look of surprise at the door opening so fast but then he reached for Eragon who just grabbed his wrist with his left hand then taking his right hand placing his palm on the right side of the man head and slammed him head into the wall with such force the side of the man's head just split on the hard wood of the house. The other soldiers hearing this noise came to see what was happening but by this time Eragon had his sword drawn and was moving to them with such speed that none of them new how to react. The first soldier swung his sword in panic at an oncoming Eragon who came to a perfect stop and just leaned back to dodge the sword, then shooting forward with such speed running his sword across the right side of the soldier's body and followed through on the man behind the first. At this time Brom had just made it outside the room and watch in almost horror at how fast and precise Eragon was with these men they never even had a chance, four men were dead inside Garrow's house in a matter of seconds.

Garrow came running out and seen this was all right outside his son's room yelled, "What is going on here?" as he ran into Roran's room. Eragon was going to go in and check on Roran as well till he seen out the busted in front door more soldiers and people of Carvahall being rounded up like animals. Brom at this point was heading to grab Eragon to run he was too important to risk but he never even got close to him before he was running to help the people of Carvahall. Brom knew that he didn't have a chance stop him now so he pulled his sword determined to protect his son and ran outside as well.

The soldiers seen him coming sword in hand from a distance but still only had seconds to get ready with the speed this man was coming at them, they yell out, "Incoming." knowing he came from a house that men had already been sent too. Brom came to a complete stop as about fifteen soldiers came out of different houses and were preparing to meet Eragon who had already killed the closest and was moving for the rest. The people of Carvahall were all coming out of their houses to see what was going on only to bear witness to Eragon's blurry figure moving around these men with such speed and strength that did not even give time for much of a reaction from anyone. Brom himself never even made it to the fighting and seeing he didn't need to turned to get Snowfire ready.

Eragon was standing in a circle of bodies holding a man by the neck a foot off the ground whose sword arm he had just cut off. The soldier was looking down at this man who could not be a man after what this soldier just witness him do and with this thought causing such fear he didn't even feel the pain of losing his arm, still looking down at this monsters face that was blank no emotion so calm and clear even after doing what he did he seemed completely in control causing what blood the soldier had left to run cold. Eragon looked at the man and narrowed his eyes and with nothing more than a twist of his wrist the man neck was broken, he let the man drop and turned to see a crowed gather around him completely speechless. He had no idea what to say and it appeared the people around him were as equally lost for words as he from the sight of a signal man move like that, he thought to himself some are looking at me like a savior others like a monster.

Next thing Eragon knew he heard Brom yell. "Let's move." He was on the back of Snowfire and turning east to head in the direction of the elves, Eragon did not say a word just tuck off sprinting at a pace that he thought would leave the rest of Carvahall completely in shock. He and Brom were running from Carvahall at a sickening pace one in which the horse and Eragon were feeling the pain of the exertion. They didn't stop or slow down till they reached the west banks of the Anora River, this was a distance that had taken them almost the entire day to cover and all were on the verge of collapsing. They made it to a secluded cove on the bank of the river and set up camp, Eragon erected a ward to warn of danger and within minutes they were asleep without a word being spoken.


End file.
